


What Do You Do With a General?

by sjhw_tolerance (mscorkill)



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-26
Updated: 2012-05-26
Packaged: 2017-11-06 00:56:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 109
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/412934
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mscorkill/pseuds/sjhw_tolerance
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>No summary, just a drabble.</p>
            </blockquote>





	What Do You Do With a General?

**Author's Note:**

> For Arnise; originally posted December 2003.

WHAT DO YOU DO WITH A GENERAL

Sam was humming something familiar as she hung the tinsel on the tree. Jack came up behind her, his hands bracketed her waist as he nuzzled the soft skin below her ear. She relaxed against him and he wrapped his arms around her. It was moments like this that still amazed him, the sheer contentment of holding her in his arms. 

"What song is that?" he murmured in her ear.

"Oh," she laughed softly. "It's from White Christmas. 'What do you do with a general when he stops being a general?'"

He laughed. "Jump his bones?" he suggested.

"Oh, definitely."

THE END


End file.
